Tonnerre
by NinaDaisyBell
Summary: Un mois après la libération des monstres...


**_Disclaimer_** : Je l'ai déjà dit, mais Undertale ne m'appartient aucunement, ce magnifique jeu appartient à Toby Fox.

Voici un autre petit OS sur Undertale, sur la route pacifique cette fois ! J'espère sincèrement que vous allez apprécier, et j'essaie au maximum d'écrire afin de ne pas laisser de vide ici !

J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui "favorite" mes OS -même si je ne sais pas s'ils passeront par là- et ceux qui les "follow" aussi, même ce sont des OS et donc, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi... enfin bon, je ne m'en plains pas du tout, au contraire ! Vraiment merci !

Je ne vais pas parler plus longtemps, je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture les amis ! Et merci encore à vous !

* * *

Frisk soupira une nouvelle fois. Déjà que les paquets remplis de course qu'on portait fatiguaient très beaucoup, mais en plus si Papyrus se mettait à poursuivre Sans à cause de ses jeux de mots toujours aussi… fantastiques… Ils avaient beau réussi à remonter à la surface, le niveau en terme de blague du squelette n'en avait pas fait de même et était sûrement même descendu encore plus bas que l' _Underground_. Gardant le regard scotché sur les deux frères, un sourire apparut tout de même sur le visage de l'humain(e). Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils étaient là, et c'était rapidement devenu leur nouvelle maison. Les monstres avaient une capacité d'adaptation très enviable. Parfois, en croisant certains humains qui n'essayaient même pas de dissimuler leur air dégoûté, qui n'essayaient même pas de chuchoter leur répugnance, Frisk se disait que son espèce pourrait faire de même…

Mais on ne devait pas se concentrer dessus pour l'instant ! Frisk avait une tâche à accomplir en tant qu'ambasseur(drice) des monstres ! Enfin, cette tâche, on allait la laisser de côté pour l'instant, juste pour cette soirée. On allait simplement être, pendant une nuit, l'enfant de Toriel Dreemurr –pardon, pas Dreemurr, Toriel tout court !- un membre de la famille de Sans et Papyrus… juste, un(e) enfant comme un(e) autre. Alors, on avait juste à ignorer les yeux mauvais des voisins, des personnes que l'on rencontrait, et se concentrer sur les deux squelettes qui finiraient par lui faire faire une crise cardiaque s'ils continuaient à courir sur la route de la sorte alors que des voitures y passaient ! N'avaient-ils donc pas compris en voyant Undyne se faire percuter et surtout démolir la voiture que c'était dangereux pour les conducteurs ?! On se demandait parfois si on était vraiment le(a) gamin(e)…

Alors que la maison était enfin dans le champ de vision des trois personnes, Frisk sentit sur sa tête tomber du liquide. D'abord un tout petit peu, puis de plus en plus. On leva la tête, et on aperçut les gouttelettes se libérer des nuages pour venir s'écraser sur la terre. Pourquoi se mettait-il à pleuvoir maintenant, sérieusement ? Et les courses qui menaçaient de ne pas arriver indemne ! Frisk prévint les frères qui n'avaient pas senti l'eau les toucher –normal pour des squelettes, ils n'avaient pas de nerfs- qui aussitôt se retournèrent vers l'enfant. Papyrus s'y précipita et saisit les sacs tandis que Sans prit Frisk sur son dos, et ils coururent ensemble, tout en riant pour aucune raison valable vers le logement.

Ils entrèrent trempés, tout en ricanant.

« **SANS ! JE SUIS FIER DE VOIR MON FRERE FAIRE UN EFFORT COMME CA APRES TOUTES CES ANNEES !**

\- **Hé hé, tant mieux, Pap, mais fais attention, parce que je vais avoir** **tendon** **-ce à te décevoir sur ce genre de choses !**

\- **NYEH ! SANS !** »

Papyrus lui cria une énième fois mille et une remarque sur cette blague, jusqu'à ce qu'on réplique soudainement que cela ne servirait à rien de s'acharner autant, car de toute manière toutes ces remarques lui passaient complètement au travers. A ce moment, Frisk aurait juré voir l'âme de Papyrus s'envoler et Sans arborait un air tellement fier qu'il avait du mal à le cacher.

« **Pas mal, pas mal !**

\- **NYEH ! SANS ! QU'AS-TU FAIT DE L'HUMAINE(E) ?! NON ! NE REPONDS PAS A CETTE QUESTION, TU VAS SUREMENT REPONDRE PAR UNE BLAGUE !**

\- **Bien vu, Pap, même si, techniquement, nous n'avons pas d'yeux !**

\- **NYEH !** »

L'enfant éclata de rire, Papyrus décédait littéralement de rage et de déception et Sans déposa enfin Frisk sur le sol. On souleva le fait qu'il fallait quand même que quelqu'un aille déposer les courses sur la table et surtout quitter cette entrée une bonne fois pour toutes. Personne ne s'y opposa et ils rangèrent les courses pendant que Toriel… Eh bien… où était d'ailleurs passée Toriel ?

« **C'est une bonne question, gamin(e)** , répondit Sans en posant sa main gantée sur le sommet de la tête de l'enfant inquiet. »

Mais, normalement, _Goat Mom_ était toujours là ! Toujours dans la cuisine à cette heure-ci, à faire de la tarte ! Ou alors, parfois, elle continuait à lire, dans le salon, ses livres sur les escargots, où elle y passait des heures et des heures…

« **HUMAIN(E) ! JE CROIS QU'ELLE A LAISSE UN MOT !** »

En effet, elle avait déposé ses mots sur une feuille de papier. Elle y expliquait qu'elle était sortie pour cette soirée, et avait été honnête en précisant qu'elle voulait que Frisk passe plus de temps seul(e) avec ses deux compagnons squelettes. L'enfant soupira, mais on ne put camoufler le petit sourire qui s'était formé sans autorisation sur son visage. On ne se serait pas douté(e) que l'ex reine se soucierait de quelque chose comme ça ! Il était vrai que l'on passait énormément de temps avec sa maman monstre, et qu'on n'avait pas de véritable temps libre à cause de son travail d'ambassadeur(drice)… On fut tout de même saisi(e) par un sentiment de contrariété. On ne passera pas cette nuit avec Toriel… On remarqua alors un PS laissé en bas du message. « **Je vous ai laissés de la tarte sur la table, bonne soirée !** »

« **AH ! C'EST VRAI !** S'exclama le plus jeune des frères en soulevant une serviette d'une tarte qui avait encore gardé encore de sa chaleur. **ON VA PASSER UNE SUPERBE SOIREE ! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, VAIS PERSONNELLEMENT M'EN ASSURER, NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE !** »

Frisk remercia mentalement sa maman. Cette soirée promettait d'être amusante !

Ils s'étaient tous les trois installés dans le canapé du salon et s'étaient mis un film. Un vieux classique que Frisk avait vu au moins cent fois, mais qui était toujours aussi prenant et saisissant, tant par les rêves et les fantasmes qu'il transportait que par la réalisation d'une qualité certes vieille, mais terriblement envoûtante ! On espérait que ses amis l'apprécient également ! En tout cas, pour l'instant, Papyrus avait l'air scotché sur l'écran, ses fesses touchaient à peine le canapé et il ne quittait pas des yeux les images qui ne finissaient pas de défiler comme une danse harmonieuse. Sans avait l'air lui aussi très concentré, le corps bien enfoncé dans le doux canapé et ses mains dans les poches.

Alors que le film dépassait bientôt le milieu de sa représentation, la pluie qui avait déjà commencé depuis un moment s'amplifia et fit un tel vacarme sur le toit de la maison qu'on dût augmenter le son de la télévision afin d'entendre les paroles des personnages et les musiques de fond. Malgré tout, Sans, bien qu'énormément intéressé par la tournure du film, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les deux plus jeunes à ses côtés avoir l'esprit totalement absorbé par cette histoire surprenante. Même ce temps ne semblait pas les dérangeait, ce qui était en soit, assez amusant. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement, dont il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela attire l'attention de l'enfant. Frisk l'avait entendu, et avait tourné sa tête vers Sans d'une mine interrogative. Sans était sur le point de s'excuser tout en préparant un mauvais jeu de mots…

Mais un bruit énorme s'abattit sur toute la petite ville, un tonnerre grondait avec puissance et violence. Frisk avait simplement relevé la tête, et avait souri. Quel beau son ! Mais on entendit également, en plus de la pluie, des sortes de tremblements et de… dents qui claquaient ? On tourna ses yeux vers Papyrus, tremblant comme une feuille sur le canapé, cherchant visiblement le pourquoi du comment de ce bruit.

« **QUE… QUE… QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT ?** »

On voyant à quel point le squelette avait peur, Frisk s'était empressé de tenter de le calmer en l'assurant que ce n'était rien de très dangereux, que c'était juste du tonnerre et qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

« **M-M-M-M-M-MAIS MOI, L-L-LE GRAND PAPYRUS, VAIS P-P-PARFAITEMENT BIEN !** »

En quoi pouvait-il bien aller ? Frisk se retourna vers Sans, voulant lui demander de l'aider à calmer son frère… mais fut bien surpris(e) de voir le plus vieux, la tête dans sa capuche et ses épaules étrangement tendus, expérimenter la même peur que son frère. Frisk se rendit compte que c'était la première fois pour ces deux là d'entendre un tel tonnerre. Il était vrai que c'était impressionnant, mais aussi effrayant ? L'attention des trois personnes avait complètement été retirée du film qui continuait tranquillement son cours, sans attendre personne. Frisk fut déçu(e) de voir qu'on avait raté l'une de ses scènes préférées, mais était plus préoccupé(e) par l'état des monstres plutôt que par la suite du film.

Brutalement, un second tonnerre retentit avec la même violence, faisant cette fois-ci sauter Papyrus jusqu'au plafond. Sans s'était rapproché de Frisk, et ses épaules totalement tendues et tremblotant étaient collées aux siennes qui étaient, quant à elle, rester de marbre. L'enfant, très beaucoup alerté(e) par ces réactions du moins, surprenantes, posa son regard sur le petit squelette collé à soi, ensuite sur le plus jeune, toujours accroché au plafond. Frisk pria celui-ci de descendre, lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Mais Papyrus avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre. Frisk soupira, puis finalement tandis vers le haut la part de tarte qui restait –une survivante, enfin, pas pour longtemps. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour que le jeune frère se décide finalement à redescendre, appelé par le goût génialissime de cette pâtisserie faite main avec gentillesse et amour.

Frisk posa sur eux trois une seule couverture, une très grande mais qui était tout de même assez limite. On s'installa entre les deux squelettes, et on les rassurait du mieux qu'on le pouvait par des mots de réconfort, des petites caresses sur les têtes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Papyrus somnolait, et Sans… dormait. Frisk lâcha un petit sourire, fier(fière) de soi ! La télévision continuait inlassablement de faire défiler le scénario interprété par les acteurs, étant la seule véritable lumière de la pièce. Lumière qui, sans crier gare, s'éteignit brusquement. Frisk jurait n'avoir touché à rien. Une panne de courant ? Si c'était le cas, alors le frigo devait avoir arrêté de refroidir ! Enfin… Tant qu'il n'était pas ouvert, il pourrait garder de sa fraîcheur jusqu'au lendemain.

Petit à petit, le poids du sommeil se faisait lourd sur ses paupières et forçait l'enfant à s'endormir un peu plus chaque seconde. Frisk appréciait la chaleur qui l'enveloppait dans une tendresse infinie dû à son rapprochement actuel avec Sans et Papyrus. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'on avait tellement de chance. Plus de chance que n'importe qui dans ce monde. La pluie battait toujours aussi fort à l'extérieur, sonnant comme une mélodie qui berçait la nuit. Une peur inexplicable survint dans l'âme de l'humain(e), qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle on n'avait pas encore sombré. Inexplicable, mais aussi ridicule. Frisk ne voulait pas ne plus sentir cette sensation si agréable une fois endormi(e), on ne voulait pas s'en éloigner, on ne voulait pas ne plus en être en contact. Pourquoi craignait-on une telle chose à un moment si bon et si confortable ? On bougea légèrement la tête, mais pas trop, afin de ne pas déranger les squelettes appuyés sur ses épaules, redoutant que la fatigue n'ait raison de soi. Que faire pour enfin ne plus ressentir ça ?

« **Dors, Frisk. Tu n'as rien à craindre.** »

L'enfant esquissa un pauvre sourire à l'entente de cette voix. Au travers du reflet de la télévision éteinte que l'on percevait à peine, une silhouette observait le trio d'un regard étonnement serein et réconfortant, une apparence que Frisk ne connaissait que trop bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas discuté, ni même adressé la parole. L'enfant entendit un rire, pas méchant, pas mesquin, mais mélodieux et qui teintait le silence brisé par la pluie. On ne craignait pas que quelqu'un l'entende, aucun(e) des deux ne le craignaient, parce qu'après tout, on était les seules personnes à pouvoir les contempler ensemble.

« **Personne ne te retirera rien. Tu la sens non ? Cette si agréable douceur…** » Le sommeil happait Frisk de plus en plus, ses paupières ne tiendraient plus pour longtemps, mais qu'importe, car tant qu'on l'entendait encore, tant qu'on ressentait cette chaleur de sécurité venant de Sans et Papyrus, tout irait pour le mieux. « **Oui, et tu ne l'oublieras pas lorsque tu t'endormiras. Je te le promets. Tu seras toujours près d'eux. Je serai là aussi. Tout restera comme ça.** »

Alors que ses mots traversèrent l'enfant presque endormi(e), on prononça dans un dernier soupire avant la descente vers le sommeil à cette voix qui l'avait toujours suivi(e) durant le début de son aventure, cette voix et cette personne qui, à chacun de ses pas, chacune de ses peurs, chacun de ses doutes, chacune de ses morts, avait été présente et lui avait parlé. Bonne nuit, Chara.

…

…

…

…

…

« **Je lui ai promis. Ne le fais pas. Je t'en prie ! Frisk mérite cette vie ! Ne lui fais pas ça ! Pas à Frisk… ! Je lui ai promis qu'on n'avait rien à craindre, qu'on resterait là, pour toujours, à ressentir cette douce chaleur… alors je t'en prie… ne le fais pas… si ce n'est pas pour Frisk, fais le aussi pour les autres… pour moi…** »

…

…

…

…

…

 _Reset_


End file.
